


Shall we take a nap?

by yoyokaiiak



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Adorable Kyungsoo, M/M, No plot just fluff, Sleepy Jongin, fluff!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 15:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17082902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoyokaiiak/pseuds/yoyokaiiak
Summary: A story of how two hybrids grow up and fall in love with each other in their very own way. The seasons change but their love for each other doesn't.





	Shall we take a nap?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Leaf:52  
> Author's Note:  
> My very first time publishing any of my works.  
> To my dear prompter, i am really sorry that it's super short but i do hope you enjoy reading it as much as i loved writing it. Maybe this is not what you wanted but i hope you enjoy it nonetheless.  
> Also a huge shout out to the best mod ever! Thank you for supporting me through this entire journey and for being so patient. I hope you know you made my journey a lot better.

                                                                                                         Age : Three years

  
Baby Jongin was born on a beautiful chilly day of January with the softest pout ever seen on a bear cub. His parents were ecstatic to say the least. As a baby, he was calm, cried very little, loved his nap sessions more than anything and the only thing that could upset him was if anyone disturbed his super precious nap time. He loved those honeyed feeders his mommy prepared for him. He loved being coddled by his parents. He loved cuddles and being carried around. Sometimes when his mother sang him lullabies, he liked to wiggle around. He was definitely the most loved bear ever. He liked it when his parents attention was on him and loved to bask in their love. He was content with his mommy and papa and how everything in his life was going. Then came Kyungsoo, the most adorable penguin ever!  
As much cliché as it sounds, when he met Do Kyungsoo for the first time, he thought Kyungsoo was an angel. That day toddler Jongin was happy just by sitting on his mommys’ lap in their neighborhood park. A very pretty aunty, he never saw, before was cooing over him. He was content and most importantly he was sleepy. Autumn had just started. Thus it was the time of soothing breeze and the deciduous trees had just turned the prettiest shade of reddish orange. His mom always said autumn seasons are most important for cubs like him. It was the time he had to eat up as much as possible. He wanted to be a strong bear and mommy told him to eat and to nap as much as possible. Suddenly another toddler made his grand entrance by running towards the pretty aunty. He made a sound between screaming and screeching. Jongin was not happy with this disturbance at all! He was startled and made his displeasure known by loud cries. As soon as he started crying, the annoying noise was gone but so was baby nini’s sleep! His naps are most important to him, ok? Suddenly a chubby hand started patting him and was this strange baby singing for him? His voice was nice and so baby Jongin stopped crying. It was like Jongin couldn’t breathe when he first set his eyes on the new kid. The world suddenly was spinning and his heart did this strange thing. Then the kid broke into a smile and it was the prettiest thing baby nini had ever seen! The kid was so cute! Suddenly he wanted to play with this new kid and spend all of his times with him. Jongin, even though was just a tiny sleepy cub, knew somehow his life had change forever.

 

                                                                                                        Age : Four years

  
It turned out on that eventful day that Jongin had a new neighbor and the new neighbor was no one other than his Kyungsoo hyung! Somehow Kyungsoo had managed to win the heart of the adorably shy bear cub Jongin. The kids grew up to be best friends. They did everything together. Kyungsoo was just a year older but already could read fluently. His voice was Jongins’ most favorite voice too! So whenever they had play dates, one could find these two in a corner, lost in their own little world, where Jongin was half asleep and Kyungsoo had a story book personally hand-picked by him for his lovely nini! Moments like these were Jongins’ most favorite. Kyungsoo always made sure to cover him with comfiest blankets and knew which snacks he loved most. He gave up his share of cookies for Jongin. He always saved up a portion of his chocolate allowance to share with nini. Little bear Jongin with his fluffy ears and tiny steps followed his Soo hyung around.  
But you see winter is the time when things turned real difficult for the little bear. He was always so sleepy during winter. But this was the season Kyungsoo enjoyed most. Kyungsoo being the wonderful litol penguin he was, wanted to share every tiny joy with nini bear. It involved random skating sessions, building snow-man and just lazing around the warm fireplace. His soo hyung really is so wonderful and did so much for him so little nini tried his level best to stay awake during these sessions. Naps were his favorite but he didn’t like naps as much as he loved his soo hyung. But he was just a tiny cub and mommy said cubs need their sleep to become healthy and strong and super tall! Yes, he had to be strong, so that he can protect his soo hyung! Maybe closing his eyes for a second wouldn’t hurt, right? So Jongin yawned and closed his eyes (JUST FOR A SECOND!) with his most favorite person beside him. The firewood in the fire-place crackled and everything seemed so peaceful. At that moment, even the little Jongin knew, he would never ask for anything more.

  
                                                                                                       Age : Thirteen Years

  
More time passed. Both of them entered high school. Kyungsoo was Jongin’s senior by a year. His calm demeanor and persistence kept him at the top of his class. He was a popular member of the music club. He was a senior every junior looked upto. Despite being so busy, he always kept a careful watch over Jongin who never grew out of his habit of falling asleep at random places at random time. He had a new found love though and it was dancing. People always were surprised to find that the most graceful ballerino they have ever set their eyes on is a bear hybrid. People never expected a male bear hybrid of all hybrids out there to be light on his feet. Even as a beginner, Jongin was the main attraction of any show. Such was his talent that even the inexperienced eyes could very easily see how Jongin was different than everyone else. His mom was his biggest supporter but Kyungsoo was his biggest fan.  
Kyungsoo and Jongin had a tradition growing up. They always celebrated the starting of fall with a picnic. Fall was the season Jongin tended to eat more. It was also the time he tended to cling more onto Kyungsoo. Wherever Kyungsoo went, Jongin went too. Kyungsoo never asked him the reason. Jongin watched while Kyungsoo perfected his recipes for pies. Kyungsoo made sure to add extra honey in everything he cooked for Jongin. Even though Jongin always claimed whatever his Kyungsoo hyung cooked tasted like the best thing, still Kyungsoo made sure to save the best dishes for his Nini. They did their homework together in Jongin’s backyard. Sometimes when they were too bored, they performed for each other. They were the perfect duo: Jongin performed impromptu pieces while Kyungsoo just hummed a random tune. Fall meant colorful leaves and fooling around in foliage. Fall meant throwing handful of orange leaves at Kyungsoo by a very naughty Jongin. “Life can’t be better than this" thought Jongin while he was chased around by a screeching Kyungsoo.

  
                                                                                                        Age : Fourteen years

  
Winter this year was different. Jongin had a very important performance this time. He had gotten a solo stage to perform at the new year show their community came together to celebrate. Every year the show was the spectacle everyone eagerly waited for. Every year a young hybrid was given a chance to show off their talent. It was a spot every young hybrid fought for. Previous year Kyungsoo won the spot. Jongin who always wanted to make his Soo hyung proud, wanted to make use of this chance as best as possible. The sleepy bear had pushed himself to his limits for this. He practiced on and on for perfecting the solo piece his teacher entrusted him with. Everyone had nothing but praises to sing about his dancing skill. The bear still gave more and more effort to make every single move more definite. He practiced for hours in front of the mirror. This performance was everything he thought about. So he sometimes forgot to eat, to take rest. Kyungsoo was always there though with homemade foods and never ending assurance for the very frustrated bear.  
Jongin was desperate to do well. Everyone around him advised him to take it easy. But they didn’t get it! This was a very important step for the future Jongin wanted to build for himself! So he practiced more and more. Winter came with an additional challenge though. Jongin tended to be even more sleepy during winters. This was his greatest fear. What if he fell asleep just before his performance? When he told Kyungsoo about this, he just laughed. Watching the person who knows him best putting this much confidence in him, made Jongin even more determined to do his best. When he bowed in front of thousands of audience after putting what can only be described as a perfect show, Jongin felt lighter than the clouds! Not even ten minutes after when he fell asleep on Kyungsoos’ lap backstage, he was sure nothing can ever beat this moment. His only regret was he didn’t get to thank Kyungsoo. Dreamland had already claimed their most favourite person!

  
                                                                                                       Age : Eighteen years

  
You see everything continued going on just the way it was supposed to go. Kyungsoo had gotten into his dream university. Jongin soon followed him there too. They continued to be best buds. Kyungsoo still prefered fish to meat. He still loved cooking. Jongin still was the sleepy bear he had always been. Kyungsoo still saved up the best portions for Jongin. They still were best buddies. But Jongin had started to realize maybe he didn’t want everything to be the same. Cross that maybe part. He definitely didn’t want to remain as “best buds only” with Kyungsoo. He wanted to sing cheesy love songs for Kyungsoo. He wanted to take the most beautiful hybrid ever for ice cream dates. He wanted to do all the mushy couple stuff with Kyungsoo. But Kyungsoo still remained as oblivious as ever.  
So this winter bear Jongin has a mission to accomplish. He is dead set on letting the person he knows he loves with all his heart, to know what he actually means to the bear. He had tried his level best to prove to Kyungsoo that he is a man now! He had muscles and was 181cm tall. Maybe he still did whine but he knows he is manly!  
He started dropping hints here and there but it seemed like Kyungsoo was dead set on ignoring everything Jongin planned. So the bear came up with a master plan. The plan involved cheesecakes, roses and obviously a very shiny pebble. Even a forgetful bear like him knew how important was the stone for a penguin. Jongin had already called Kyungsoo saying it was an emergency. So he was pretty sure, his Soo hyung was on his way. He had already taken his position. His friends were in hiding with party poppers and balloons. The lights were dimmed in the practice room. He just had to wait for Kyungsoo to walk through the door and they will have their happily ever after.

  
                                                                                                      Age : Twenty-four years

  
“But you still fell asleep that day! Minutes before I walked through the door! I still have no idea how did you manage to do that. I am pretty sure you were super nervous and all. But you really did fall asleep. I was definitely bummed about it.”  
“Honey you really spoilt it for everyone. I was building up the hype. I was gonna tell them.”  
“You are lucky that you are cute. I definitely never planned on going easy on you. Seriously how did you miss every signal? I literally was throwing myself at you”  
“I am sorry, ok? I thought you were just returning my affections. You know you could have saved me from lots of mental trauma just by telling me the truth, Kyungsoo”  
“I already told you Jongin. I never planned on going easy on you”  
“That sounded so sexy sweetheart”  
“Guys please can you just stop? There are kids here. Just because it’s your wedding, doesn’t mean you get to be this gross” Baekhyun whined while covering Mongryong’s ears. The hyper corgi was the ringbearer.  
“Uncle nini, tell me the story again” chirped the little Sinwoo while side eyeing the pretty flowergirl who was a Flamingo hybrid across him.  
Jongin smirked knowingly. Maybe he was a great uncle after all.  
Kyungsoo just knocked him lightly to whisper “You don’t get to teach our kids about romance this early by the way”.  
Jongin just rolled his eyes. He know Kyungsoo will be the one to do that.


End file.
